


Alex and the Professor

by J_Flattermann



Series: Alex and The Professor [1]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV), Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and the Professor Series<br/>Author: j_flattermann<br/>Characters: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen<br/>Fandom: Crossover - Inspector Morse - Absolute Conviction / RP<br/>Rating: Gen<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Beta: ingrid44*<br/>Prompt(s): #4: chips, a picture of St. Aldates Tavern<br/>Disclaimer: Pure fiction. None of the persons are known to the author. No copyright infringement intended.<br/>Author's Note: Mild spoilers for the "Absolute Conviction" episode of Inspector Morse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex and the Professor - Fresh Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: j_flattermann  
> Characters: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen  
> Fandom: Crossover - Inspector Morse - Absolute Conviction / RP  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings: None  
> Beta: ingrid44*  
> Prompt(s): #4: chips, a picture of St. Aldates Tavern  
> Disclaimer: Pure fiction. None of the persons are known to the author. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Author's Note: Mild spoilers for the "Absolute Conviction" episode of Inspector Morse

 

> ****

> Alex Bailey had managed to stay out of prison after completing his two years sentence. An unhappy event had him back in an investigation room at the Oxford police headquarters. But this time Lewis, promoted to DI after Morse's sudden death, had only the usual questions for him concerning his wife's death. Bailey had been out of the country when his wife died. She had such a long history of phobias and anxieties that the doctor who certified her death suggested an unintended overdose. Bailey was therefore free to go.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

>  
> 
> Alex had tried to return to the arena of investment banking but had not succeeded. His notoriety as a fraudster who had not only lost his investors millions but also as a suspected embezzler barred any attempt to re-enter the doors of the financial world. So he had turned to architecture, a path he had wandered before stumbling into the financial world and been lured by easy money. Now with the Cryer, Thornton & Bailey name ruined he turned to his first love – building. Since his release from prison he had attended several architectural courses at the local university.
> 
>  

>  
> 
> This morning found him in the City Council building. He was there to submit a design for a redevelopment project the Council intended for an area on the periphery of the City. His plans were ambitious and using his financial knowledge he had calculated a detailed estimated cost. The design would give the community a new lease on life and at a reasonable price. He thought he stood a chance if the City's decision makers could overlook his past.
> 
>  

>  
> 
> Having spent all day presenting his ideas to the committee when he left the Council offices he felt drained, in need of a pint and some food. After checking his watch he decided to go to St Aldates. The pub was right next to the council offices. Municipal workers as well as University employees from across the road normally ate lunch there. In the evening the pub filled with students. He turned and entered the pub. As expected the room was filled with students from the nearby boarding houses. He went to the counter and ordered his pint and a burger and chips. The pub's landlord told him to find a seat and that the food would be delivered whilst handing Alex his pint. Alex found it hard to find a seat but eventually spied one near the windows.
> 
>  

> He finished his food and pint and as the pub was now to crowded for his liking decided to leave. He elbowed his way to the door when it suddenly opened and bang, hit him in the face.

>  
> 
> The man who had so forcefully pushed open the door dropped his bags to the floor and rushed to Alex's side. "Is it bad? I am so sorry. Didn't see you. Is the nose broken? Are you are alright?" He blurted obviously upset. 
> 
>  

> Alex moved his hand to his nose but it felt alright not even a drop of blood. He then had to grin; of course the door had hit his forehead not the nose at all. He started to laugh. "I'm alright mate. No worries. But you look kind of pale. You need a drink I would say."

> The man in a crumpled suit smiled back. "But I am buying. That's the least I can do." He held out his hand "Mortensen," he said. "The name is Viggo Mortensen."

>  
> 
> "Alex Bailey," he countered. "But it's a bit noisy here," Alex continued. "Would you mind going elsewhere? I know a place nearby where we can go and it will be much quieter." Viggo nodded and picked up his bags. "That's no good," Alex said, "you can't carry those around with you all the time. Let's put them in my car for the time being. She's parked just there on the other side of the road." The bags were deposited and the two made their way to a bar in the old City centre.
> 
>  

>  
> 
> The next morning Alex woke-up in an unknown room. Next to him was a man still asleep lightly snoring. Alex tried to recall what had happened the night before but the memories were blurred. He vaguely remembered meeting the man in the bed next to him at St. Aldates. Viggo, yes that was his name. The rest of the events of the previous evening was a blank. Alex looked around for the bathroom; he desperately needed a wee.
> 
>  

>  
> 
> His first instinct was to get dressed and leave but something prevented him from doing so. Instead he waited for Viggo to wake. He looked at Viggo's relaxed face and suddenly realized he had seen this face before. This was the professor who would teach the summer class on photography at the University this year. A course which had intrigued Alex and he had actually thought of enroling. Now his mind was made up. He surely would take the course. Just then the body in the bed stirred and the professor turned over and propped himself up. "Good morning, sunshine." Alex greeted him cheerfully.
> 
>  


	2. Alex and the Professor - The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day After  
> Prompt(s): #15: mist, "belt buckles ringing and coins in coat pockets” Written for the j_flattermann  
> Wordsontongue Roulette Challenge 2011

> The sunshine was creating stripes of light through the shutters. The blackbirds singing their concerto were every now and again interrupted by the cooing of a nearby pigeon. Like the blackbirds he just ignored it. It felt cosy lying in bed next to the heavy sleeper still bound in dreamland. He watched the regular rhythm of breaths raising the sheet and dropping it back slowly.

> This morning he woke relaxed, languid but not as a result of a wet dream this time. No, last night had been the real thing. He smiled recalling how they had tumbled into the room onto the bed. Kissing, trembling hands fumbling. Belt buckles ringing and coins in coat pockets all spilling out over the carpeted floor.

> They had clung to each other like two drowning in high seas. The remainder of the night was lost in a mist of lust and hot blazing passion, groans, kisses and satisfied sighs.

> He closed his eyes again cuddling closer bathing in the luxurious heat of his lovers body.
> 
>  


	3. Alex and the Professor - The Artist's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Artist's return  
> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen  
> Fandom: Crossover - Inspector Morse - Absolute Conviction / RP  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Word Count: 738  
> Summary: Alex has to play the waiting game

> > The summer had gone so fast. Alex and Viggo had spent most of their time together either during the photographic course at the University or being out hunting for suitable subjects to shoot. They had in fact spent so much time together that after a short while Alex offered Viggo to move in with him. The offer had been excepted and soon Alex found that Viggo had slumped his stuff all over the place. However he was utterly happy and gladly overlooked Viggo's little flaws.
>
>>   
> But the summer had flown by and Viggo not expecting to find a soulmate during his stay had had prior arrangements made which he was forced to keep. So came Autumn and a telegraph requiring Viggo to pack his suitcases to leave. How long he would take, Viggo couldn't say for all depended on the success or failure of his next engagement. But seeing Alex's disappointed face he promised to make no further arrangements without consulting Alex first.
>
>> So it was Kiss and Goodbye at the airport and a sad Alex drove back home to Oxford and an empty home. Well, of course it wasn't quite as
>
>> >  empty as it might have had been before he met Viggo. For not only there was still half of Viggo's stuff dotted around the apartment but also Pugsley to take into consideration.
>
>>   
> Pugsley had been entirely Viggo's idea. In the beginning Alex had revolted when Viggo had come home with this THING in his hands. “It looks like your dick on four legs.” Alex had said and shaken his head refusing to take the puppy into his arms. “Then you have something to remind you of me.” Viggo had laughed in a wide gappy teeth smile and tried to push the lead into Alex's hands. “OH NO, I am not going out on the street with that thing.” He had complained. However Pugsley had soon enough gnashed himself into Alex's heart. On Viggo's shot up eyebrow when taking Pugs for a walk he had announced “The girls fall for the wee dickhead. Would be stupid not to take my chances.” Viggo had laughed and shaken his head and turned to his painting.
>
>>   
> Now that Vigs was gone Pugs had taken up his place on the passenger seat in the car. And Alex found it comforting to talk to the pup. The first two months he had dived back into work now that the City council had accepted his development scheme and most of the days in the week he and Pugs, who had his own hart hat spent on the building site. Only Sundays were bad especially the dark cold rainy ones. Which were the majority of course now that the winter was fast approaching. 
>
>>   
> It was one of those Sundays that didn't seem to end that Alex found himself in a very bad mood. He had spent most of the day on the drawing board. Pugs at his feet chewing on his favourite toy. The walkies had been short due to the cold and rainy weather. But somehow Alex couldn't concentrate on the work. At first he had walked up and down the rooms like a chicken who couldn't decide where to lay her eggs. In 
>
>> > the beginning Pugs had followed him into every room wondering what he was up to. But soon the puppy had given up realising that the master wasn't going anywhere but pointless from room to room.
>
>> Then Alex had stopped for about five minutes and stared out of the window. Finally he had grabbed the photo album he and Viggo had created over the last summer. The one with their private shots in.
>
>> He sat down on the sofa and switched the reading light on. At first he had skipped through the pages until he came to a series of photographs. Looking down at them he had to laugh out loud. Pugsley raised his head and getting all curious walked waggly tailed on his little legs to the sitter and whined until Alex took him up and sat him down next to him. With the puppy's head on his thigh he began to study each photograph closely. 
>
>> “Oh, Pugs, you don't want to know how these shots came to pass, do you.” He said and laughed again. The photo in hand showed him from behind stark naked with neon colours all splashed over his body.

> >   
> 
>> 
>>   
> ****  
> Absentmindedly Viggo listened to the dial tone. What time was it now in Oxford, he wondered. From next door laughter hit his ears and finally a weak and sleepy voice answered “Yep. Who is this?” “Alex, it's me. Gosh, have I woken you? What time is it over there? Listen, I'm sorry. It's just … I wanted to hear your voice.” “Arrrgh.” gargled the other end of the line. “Alex, Alex, are you still there? Can you hear me? What's that strange noise in the line?”
>> 
>> From next door a man appeared smartly dresses white haired beard neatly trimmed. “Have you told him?” Viggo shook his head and cupping his hand over the receiver mouthed “I woke him.” and “I be back in a minute, Chris.” The so addressed was Sir Christopher Lee, Viggo's agent and mentor, who waved his hand as if to signal that Viggo should take his time and went back to the happy crowd in the other room.
>> 
>> “Ahem, Alex, listen darling, ahem.” Now the man at the other end of the line was alert. “OK, spit it out. What is it?” “Listen, but don't get mad, pretty please.” Viggo stretched the 'please' that it almost lasted one minute. “The exhibition was a great success.” He stammered, “And now they want to send it on a road show; the major cities over here.” “What does that mean? How long will you be away?” Viggo hardly could bring himself to admit it. “Yeah, that will be two more days here in LA and then Chicago, Baltimore, Boston and New York of course. I think after that I can break away. They will continue further South and West like as well. But I don't think that they will need me there.”
>> 
>> “Fuck sake, Viggo, it's Christmas soon. And I had hoped you would be here.” Viggo swallowed hard, “Listen, love, I will see what I can do. Only at the moment I can't promise you anything. But I'll speak to them and see if I can get a break over the season. I'll call you. Alex, I love you, miss you. Need to stop now they are calling for me. KISS KISS.” Viggo hung up.
>> 
>> On the other side of the world a young blond haired man cursed deliberately. CHRISTMAS ALONE. That was not what he had hoped for. Around the corner accompanied by the pitter patter of his tiny feet Pugsley came eyes blinking at the blaring lights burning in his eyes.  
> “It's alright matey, I'm coming back to bed. Off you go.” And the two walked back into the bedroom. Suddenly Alex had to chuckle. “Vigs will not be pleased, seeing you sleeping in the bed. He explicitly had instructed that the bedroom should be OFF LIMITS for you.” He told the little puppy.
>> 
>> So it was back to work and the photo album until the holidays. Alex tried to make the best out of the situation and since that last phone call weeks ago he hadn't heard anything back. So he tugged Pugsley into a warm coat and the two stepped out into the rain for Christmas shopping.
>> 
>> Oxford city centre was all dressed up to raise the festive spirits and loosen the customers purses on the way. Christmas carols sounded in each department store and soon Alex emerged from the lot with an armful of packages all nicely wrapped and labelled.  
> Pugsley had been clearly instructed that the erected Christmas tree was no replacement for the daily walkies and really utterly off limits. With the tree festively dressed and illuminated and the parcels draped underneath Alex felt the festive spirit even though he still was down hearted over the lack of Viggo's presence. Each day he waited for the phone to ring and the releasing words ‘I'm on my way.‘ However they never came.
>> 
>> So Christmas eve approached and he had prepared a delicious meal for Pugs and himself. Not being of the very religious kind he decided to skip mass and settled for a late movie. He just had reached his favourite part when the door knob was rattled furiously. Scratching his head he rose and looking at Pugsley he said: “Who can that be? I haven't ordered a Santa, have you?” 
>> 
>> He opened the door and yelped “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!” Outside stood Viggo slightly swaying with a big gappy toothy grin on the face waving a half empty bottle of Southern Comfort. His pants and knickers were down at his ankles and his shirt gapped open displaying his arousal. “Aren't you happy to see me?” he babbled. Alex grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him so hard that the poor fellow fell flat on his face. “Oh, I'm glad to see you too?” he said poking poor stunned Pugsley's nose. The pup was so astonished that he forgot to bark or wiggle his tail.  
>   
> Alex dashed into the corridor grabbing Viggo's suitcases and checking again that none of the neighbours had seen the spectacle and banged the door behind him. “CHRISSAKE, VIGGO!” He said. But the namely made a dash for him grabbed him and threw him on the sofa. As Alex wasn't wearing anything else but his PJ bottoms he soon found himself released from them his legs thrown over Viggo's shoulders and the welcoming committee buried deep inside himself.  
> The owner of the welcoming committee on the other hand nibbled at his earlobes and whispered “Merry Christmas. Love.”
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> ********  
> 


	4. Alex and the Professor - Alpha Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen  
>  Fandom: Crossover - Inspector Morse - Absolute Conviction / RP  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1364  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Pugsley is getting confused. Who's the leader of his pack?

 

> > Viggo had pulled a face when he found out that Pugsley had slept in the bed and insisted on doing so despite him having returned.  So the pup got a space reserved at the foot end of the bed.  There Viggo said he could stay the night and had created a nest out of old cardigans.
>
>> >   However as soon as he woke up a pink little tongue went over his face and a tine white tail wiggled in joy.  “Aarrgh, great.” Viggo muttered but grasped the emergency and let Pugsley out onto the balcony. 
>
>> It was a rainy Christmas day and the puppy had no intention to stay out in the cold wet.  So Viggo coming back from the loo found him standing front paws against the balcony door, wiggly tailed, waiting to be let in.  As Viggo tried to ignore him Pugs started to whine desperately and melted Viggo's heart.  “OK, OK. I'm coming. It's far to cold and nasty, innit? Come on in then you little pest.”  Pugsley thanked his kindness by licking his toes and Viggo started to giggle “Stop it.  No, Pugs, stop it. Hee hee, Pugs, NO. STOP.”  The ruckus had Alex wide awake and he stood in the bedroom door watching, scratching his finer parts and grinning from ear to ear, before he vanished for his morning weewee.  
>
>> “How's about brekkie? I'd fancy a full one, how's about you?”  He yelled.  Viggo dragged himself into the kitchen and checked the fridge.  “We have bacon and eggs. What else do you want?”  He called back and received a nudge in his ribs.  “No need to yell, loverboy.”  Alex cooed and kissed him while his hand moved into Viggo’s boxers.  “Mmmh, I'll think I'll have sausage.”  He teased pulling on Viggo's privates.  Pugsley, who had followed Viggo into the kitchen sat down on the floor tiles and tilted his head watching his two masters wiggling and giggling and being very playful.  So he jumped up and barked, wiggled his tiny tail and stormed forward and began to lick the feet and nibble the toes of the two men kissing.
>
>> Then Alex lifted Viggo up and even though he almost stumbled over Pugsley managed to carry his lover out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.  Breathing heavily he put Viggo down.  Pugsley had followed the two in his bouncy gallop but when he reached the bedroom door Viggo's foot shoved him softly but firmly outside and the door fell shut.
>
>> > At first he started to wail a little but when this proved to be unsuccessful he gave up and trodded over to the living room.  Only to return after a short while his favourite toy in his jaws.  He layed it down before the bedroom door and started to chew.
>
>> On the other side of the door the two men where groaning and moaning in lust.  Alex had spread himself on the bed buttocks raised in welcome and Viggo plunged his heated flesh in with one powerful stroke.  He was just getting into the right rhythm when there was this noise “Squeeek” from outside the door.  Alex started to chuckle and Viggo slapped his buttocks but another “Squeek queeek” followed and Viggo could feel the vibration of the building laughter rippling through his body.  “That damn dog!” He cursed, “I'll kill him.”  And looking down on his man still spread out in the most delightful way he sighed, “I thought you had hidden that damn toy.”  
>
>> With Viggo still buried deep inside him, Alex started carefully to turn himself around without loosing contact and Viggo groaned at the movement.  As soon as Alex had shifted he stretched out his arms inviting Viggo to move closer and at the same time lifting his pelvis not to let Viggo slip out of him.  “I did, love.  Truly I hid the darn thing.  Obviously not good enough.”  “Squeek queek queek Squeeeeek” was the reply from outside.
>
>> This is no good the two decided, there was to much distraction and now their tummies started to rumble as well.  “I do the food.” Alex opted, “And you kill that beast.”  Viggo laughed and carefully removed himself from Alex's bottom, which made the latter wiggled his bum in the most inviting fashion.  “Argh, I start to hate the wee bugger.”  “Oh no, you don't. Oh and Vigs, don't take the toy away from him.  He obviously likes it.  Just take that squeeky thing out, will you.  And after that …”  Alex winked and wiggled his bum in Viggo's direction so that he couldn't resist but to softly bite into the white flesh.
>
>> None of them bothered to put their boxer shorts back on as they stepped out of the bedroom.  Happily greeted by Pugsley who was glad to see his pack leaders again.  Viggo picked up the squeeky toy and fetched a pair of scissors to poke out the mechanism which created the noise.  Pugsley jumped around his feet all wiggly tailed.  In the meantime Alex had put a pan on the hob and the toast into the toaster.  He was just about to crack the eggs into the pan when a hand reached out and grabbed his balls rolling and twisting them caressing.  “I worship your balls and how your willy is resting on them.” Viggo cooed into his ears before nibbling on his earlobe, his jaw and then neck.  Alex switched the hob off and in a swift turn grabbed Viggo and carried him through the kitchen until he landed on the dining table.  There Viggo was turned around and taken hard and powerful with Alex stating with each push, “You’re mine, mine, mine.” 
>
>> Pugsley sat in the frame of the kitchen door staring at his two beloved leaders.  He tilted his head and then decided that it would be best to let them be.  It was quite clear that the two were trying to establish who was the Alpha dog of the pack.  Pugsley would wait until that had been
>
>> >  clarified.  So he waddled away on his tiny legs and out onto balcony again.  There were no walkies planned for today by the looks of it and so he settled for the second best.
>
>> Alex and Viggo had roared in lust as they came. Viggo first then Alex to follow.  Alex's eyes followed the puppy.  “High time we go for a walk with him before he is doing big business on the balcony.”  He said pulling away from Viggo.  Viggo peeled himself of the dining table revealing a big spot of whitish liquid on the surface.  Alex grabbed one of the kitchen towels and mopped it up and then rolling it up, moved towards Viggo with a fiendish grin on the face.  “You bad bad boy.” He said.  And Viggo grinned widely and with a squeal ran into the living room to hide behind the sofa.  Alex followed short and grabbing Viggo threw him onto the sofa.  But this time Viggo managed to roll him over and smack his buttocks over and over.  He then pushed inside Alex and said “You made me.  Therefore you need to be punished.”  “Oh yes, Master.  I have been a naughty boy.  I need punishing, Master.”  Alex lisped and his hand grabbed the armrest of the sofa as Viggo took him hard.  “Harder, Master.” Alex begged,  “You need to punish me harder.  Oh yeah, just like … oh more, harder.” 
>
>> Pugsley shook himself and wobbled into his little bed in the corner of the room.  His head on his paws he heaved a sigh.  The two still had not establish who would be the leader of the pack.  So it was best to leave them alone.  To him both seemed to be equally strong.  He would find out soon enough.  With another sigh he rolled himself into a tiny ball and fell asleep.  
>
>> The two men on the sofa curled up looked at their little puppy and grinned.  On tip toe they vanished into the bedroom, softly drew the door shut.  And only the whispered words “No, don't move.  Hold still.  Don't move.”  and  “I can't.  I have to move or I burst.”  drung to Pugsley's sensitive ears.

>  

 

  
  



	5. Alex and the Professor - Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 4,430  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Crossover Fandom RPS / FPS “Absolute Conviction”. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Viggo and Alex facing a difficult time and there are changes ahead.

The New Year arrived and so did the snow. It snowed and snowed like Oxford had never seen before. Viggo who had to be back in Boston after the holidays grew more and more nervous. But the snow did not listen to his pleas but lingered, as if he had formed a pact with Alex to force Viggo to stay. [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qw131/)  
Now Alex saw the annoyance in Viggo's face and heard the impatience in his voice, but took it like a man. Pugsley seemed to feel the tension as well and was on impeccable behaviour. Unheard of for a puppy of his age but then again he always had been special.  
The week before his leave Viggo started to pace the rooms. “Call Chris and tell him.” Was all Alex had to say and that was it. Subject closed.

But Viggo couldn't bring himself to give his mentor and agent Sir Christopher Lee a call. “What am I to say? What can I say?” He muttered to himself more that trying to have a conversation with Alex. The latter only shrugged. His situation was quite similar. The weather had stopped all progress on the building site and time was money. Each day his workers couldn't continue the money flew out of the window. He would never be able to keep his budget and his deadline. Of course the City Council saw reason and the weather was a force so unpredictable that it had to be reckoned with.

Viggo was about to leave it to the last minute, but Alex wouldn't have it. So he picked up the phone and checking Viggo's filofax dialled the number in the States. As soon as the dial tone was heard he handed to phone to Viggo mouthing “It's the bloody snow, it's not your fault, damn it.”  
A deep melodious voice answered at the other end and Viggo started to stammer and finally pushing the phone back in Alex's hand, rushed out the room.

“Oh hello, Sir Christopher?! Yes, it's Alex. Alex Bailey. I am Viggo’s...  Oh, you know me then. Hi, hiya. Ahem, Sir Christo… What? Call you Chris? Sure, sure I can. Hi. Ahem Chris, I am calling actually in Viggo's stead. What? Oh, you heard? On the news! Yah, it's bad. Really bad. Never has been like that. Not that I can remember. Sure, sure. Course I'll tell him. Fine. Smashing. Yeah, that's great. No, no worries, I'll make sure. Yep, I'll take care of that. You have my word. Yes, thanks. Nice talking to you too. Bye, Bye now, Bye.”

Viggo was leaning in the door just like the question mark on his face. Alex hung up and instead of taking notice of his lover [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qx1wd/)bursting with curiosity as to what the phone conversation had been about and what he, Alex, had promised to take care of and make sure. No, the man instead grabbed a certain puppy and went to fetch the lead and his coat and scarf.  
Viggo couldn't believe his eyes. So he stopped short at the door to their flat and blocked the way.  
“What?” Alex said, “Pugs need to do his walkie. Don't tell me it's freezing and there's snow. For that is something Pugs and I clearly know by now. Get out of our way unless you want to join.”  
Viggo made a dash into the bed room stumbling into socks, trousers and shoes. Grabbing his warm jacket and just made it back before the door fell into the lock.

The streets had been cleared to the council's best abilities but the footpaths were slippery and crossing the street was only possible where the wall of snow had been trampled flat like on pedestrian traffic light crossings. Some of the neighbours had taken matters into their own hands and had tried to brush the snow away from their entrances with brooms. But the snow in general lay knee deep. The last couple of days had been always murky, never really brightened up and the streetlights had been on amidst the heaviest blizzard the city ever had seen. Even at midday it felt rather like late afternoon as the light would not pick up.

Now the snowing had seized a little and there were only few tiny flakes falling. To make sure that Pugsley [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qy1zr/)would not go lost, Alex had taken him on the lead and then fixed his little coat and shoes before setting him down onto the pavement. This was Pugsley's first winter and the pup had never experienced snow. So full of enthusiasm he had rushed onto the lawn and sunken into a hole of snow. Only the lead showed the two men where their puppy had vanished. As there was no movement after a short while they dashed to come to the puppy's rescue. They found Pugsley sitting in the hole he had created in the snow completely bedazzled. He looked up at the two men staring down at him and wiggled his tail. It hadn't been at all what he had expected when he had seen the white fluffy things falling down to the ground and covering it in this shiny white carpet.  
Oh no. From inside the house this had all looked new and exciting. Now outside and in midst of the white stuff it turned out to be wet and cold.  
He looked at the two men and then sneezed. “You better get him up or he's freezing is bum off. Might even get a cold.” Viggo said. But just when Alex bent down to pick Pugsley up, Viggo gave him a shove and he landed head first in the snow. Pugsley had to save himself by jumping out of his hole into a new one, created just on his landing.

“Wait you!” Alex jelled and before long the puppy was in the middle of a heated snowball fight. Not knowing where to go, Pugsley ran to the left and to the right between the two bombarding each other with snowballs. Finally Pugsley had enough. He widely yawned and waddled through the deep snow to the next available bush to leave his visiting card.  
Heavier snow had started to fall in the meantime and even the two men grew a little cold. So they collected their pup and went back inside.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qz0qh/)  
It had been quite an adventure even so the white fluffy things that his masters called snow had turned out to feel like rain on his skin. And when he shook himself dry in the elevator there had been water droplets flying all around. Back in the flat Pugsley couldn't be asked anymore. He waddled of to his sleeping nest not even caring to go as far as the bedroom. The food Alex placed before his tiny nose was left untouched and with a heavy yawn and a sigh he was off into slumberland.  
The raised voices of Alex and Viggo he noted with a flicker of his ears.

 

Viggo had demanded to know what the mysterious agreement between his mentor and Alex was about.  For the first time he had raised his voice as suspicion crept up in his mind.  Had these two put up a show on the phone?  Did they know each other, had they met?  Why would Alex not tell him what they had spoken about and agreed upon?  What was the fucking secret?  Suddenly he remembered how Alex had[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r0gf9/) reacted when he had told him about Sir Christopher the first time.  How he had raised his eyebrows when he had said that Chris was not only his agent but also his mentor.  “Does that mean you have to be at his will all the time?”  Alex had asked and then half heartedly joked  “Do you have to sleep with him?”  

This reminded him of a remark he had overheard at the last of the events at the gallery in Los Angeles.  One of the artists had made it.  How Sir Chris had approached his partner and how he had found them  _inflagranti delicto_.   Viggo knew the man and his boy friend well.  They had split recently and here was the answer as to why.

 

Had Chris approached Alex?  Had they?  He tried to shake this thought off.  Alex was to busy with the building site.  However, Chris on the other hand…

 

His insecurity and hurt let him to lash out harder than he had intended to.  Alex had stopped arguing back and had dashed out of the room and fled into the bathroom.  For the first time since they had moved in together Alex turned the lock to the door.  He could hear the clicking of the lock still ringing in his ears.

 

Viggo had left the bedroom soon after Alex had left him there.  He went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.  What in all the world had brought this on?  He wondered and knew the answer all to well.  He was jealous.  He felt left out.  How dared they having a secret.  Alex at most.  

 

He chewed his lower lip until it felt sore.  All the while he was listening.  Trying to hear a sound coming from the bathroom.  But all was silent apart from Pugsley's dreamy sighs once in a while and his own heart’s poundings in his ears.

 

Minutes went by and not the faintest noise from that bathroom drang to his ears.  Suddenly worrying thoughts floated through his mind.  Why wasn't there the flush?  How long had Alex been in there?  They had scissors and razorblades in there and suddenly worry turned into panic.  

 

He jumped up almost knocking the table over and ran to the door.  “ALEX?  ALEX, ARE YOU OK?”  Silence.

 

“ALEX, ANSWER ME!  ARE YOU ALRIGHT?  DON'T DO ANYTHING DAFT!  ALEX, PLEASE.”

 

The lock clicked again and there he stood, pale, but unharmed.  Viggo couldn't help it, he rushed forward and pressed him to his chest.  Only now he realised that he was crying.  Tears wetting Alex's tee.  “I'm sorry.”  He whispered between sobs.  “I got so jealous.”

 

Now Alex's arms wrung themselves around him.

 

“I'm sorry too.  I had no idea that this would torment you like this.  I didn't meant to.  It's alright now.  I am fine.  I needed just some time alone, to think, you know.”  Alex softly pushed Viggo at arms length and then drew him close again.  Leading him back to the sofa.  There they sat down.  Alex mechanically stroke Viggo's hair while he told him what that conversation with Chris had been all about.

 

“He'd asked me to make sure that you'd work.  I promised that I would make sure.  That was all, really Vigs, I promise.”  He kissed Viggo on the heated temple and then his eyes, the tip of the nose and finally the lips.  “I love you, you know. There will be nobody else, ever.  So stop crying, you daft softie.”  The last words made Viggo chuckle between the sobs from crying.  “I … sob … I was so jealous. …Sob. … Never been …sob… so jealous before.”  Then it all blurred out.  

 

Alex listened quietly, nodding once in a while and all the time cuddled Viggo close and caressing him constantly.  Viggo confessed as to how the phone conversation between Alex and Chris and his overheard conversation at the gallery had triggered long standing and deeply buried fears.  He told Alex of his first lover, who had cheated on him continuously.  How he had learnt of the cheating when the man had dumped him for somebody else, younger. And told him that he was a boring lover.

 

How he had then feared to try a new partnership and therefore had jumped from one sexual partner to the next, never allowing any of them to come to close to home.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r178w/) How all this had changed with Alex and that he now wished for nothing else but to stay with Alex for the rest of his … their lives.

 

Even after he had finished his confession Alex still held him pressed to his chest.  Now it was his turn.  He had no such experiences on offer.  This was his first relationship with a man.  He had been married before to a woman.  Much older than he.  He had loved her with a warm affection, but not passionate.  Had never felt for anyone before like he felt for Viggo.  It had come as a shock and a surprise.  He had never thought of himself as being a QUEER.  But on that evening, when they had met, something had clicked in his brain and in his heart.  Being with Viggo was the best thing ever.  

 

“Once and for all, you daft bugger.  You're stuck with me.  For good.  No escaping, not ever.  Get that.  You are not going anywhere.  You're with me now, get that into your damn fucking brain.”  And then he had laughed out loud and kissed Viggo with a smack.  “You know what …”  He said and laughed even more looking at Viggo's dumbfounded expression, “we just had our first fight.  And we got through it.  Wasn't so bad, was it?” 

 

“And now…” he said grinning mischievously but didn't finished his sentence but rather picked Viggo up and carried him all over to the bed and let him drop.  Jumping right onto his man, he stripped Viggo and himself.  Kissing and licking face, chest, tummy.  Until he reached the delicious parts he longed for to kiss and nibble at all evening, ever since they had had the snowball fight.

 

Viggo's fingers clawed into the bedcover and his head slumped backwards.  He bit his lip but the groan wasn't his to stifle.  Alex's tongue was circling around his pounding cock and when the tip of the tongue hit that little opening he screamed and bocked so much that Alex had to stop and pin him down with his weight.

 

The next morning little feet pitter-pattered into the bedroom and a whining woke Alex.  He tried to check the clock and stretched but couldn't reach for Viggo was sprawled all over him.  He carefully tried to push Viggo off but didn't succeeded not to wake him.  “What's goin' … Oh, no.  This dog – again.”  “It's time for him to go for a walk.  Never mind.  You stay here.  I am used to it by now.”  Viggo was mumbling something like a response into his pillow and turned around snuggling himself back into the duvet.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r2sh1/)   


Alex vanished to the loo and soon after returned to gather his clothes.  Meanwhile Pugsley who knew the routine and went to fetch his lead.  Alex sat down on the bed fishing for his socks and boots.  “Hey, Pugs and I could stop by at the bakery.  I could get some Danish.”  He walked out and on the way to the door took his jacket from the hook.  “You mean Wienerbrød?” The Danish-American yelled from the bedroom but all response he got was the clicking of the lock as the door fell to.

 

Alex took the short cut through the park and Pugsley now more familiar with the cold and wet white stuff dashed through the snow jumping like a rabbit.  Barking and wagging his tail as soon as Alex let him off the lead.  Alex watching him had to laugh at the puppy's antics in the snow.  But after a short while he whistled and Pugs came running back to him.  “We need to hurry, mate.”  Alex said.  “It's freezing.  So let's go to the bakery and back.  What you say?”  “Ruff, ruff, ruff.”  “Ok then, come on, mate.”  Alex said and started to pick up speed.  Pugsley rushed ahead stopping every five minutes to check if he was still following just to dash on again.

 

Before they reached the exit to the City Alex whistled again and as soon as Pugsley came running back, he grabbed the puppy's collar and fixed the lead.  “OK, mate.  Now we need to be careful.  Ahead there is the street and fast cars.”  He explained.  But when the reached the road there was hardly and car to be seen.  So Alex and Pugs crossed over and walked the few yards to the bakery and looking at his pup waiting patiently outside the bakery, Alex decided to have a quick stop at the butchers as well.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r385f/)Then he picked up two newspapers and two packets of cigarettes, collected Pugsley and they were on their way back home.  Seeing the puppy playing in the snow reminded him that in the small flat the little dog had not much room and the neighbours had looked at them with raised eyebrows when they had seen the yellow tinted icicles hanging from the balcony.  No that was no solution to last.  Pugsley would grow eventually.  Also thinking of the disagreement Viggo and he had yesterday, he concluded that they had been to cramped in and that had caused the tension.  Also Viggo and he could do with some proper workspace.  A studio with enough light coming in even on dull days.  Musing this over he almost forgot about Pugsley.  The lead over his shoulder slipped and fell unnoticed.  Only when they had left the Park again, he noticed the lead missing.  He cursed, now he had to go all the way back to find the frick'n lead, he thought.  But then Pugs came running with the lead in his mouth.  “Good boy, Pugsley.”  He praised the little dog, who beamed with delight and then dropped the lead right before Alex's feet.  


So the two arrived back home and not only were greeted by the cosy warmth but also by a delicious wafer of freshly brewed coffee in the air.  “Hey, we're back.”  Alex shouted when they entered.  “I'm in the bath.  Be with you in a sec.”  Viggo called back.  “Fill out the coffee, will you.  Table is set already.”  Alex shrugged out of his jacket and went into the kitchen/dining room.  The coffee had been run through the coffee machine.  Mugs and plates were laid out on the dining table and the egg cooker was just starting to hoot to announce that the eggs had been boilt.  So Alex took care of the eggs first, popped some bread slices into the toaster.  Viggo had put the butter already out to soften it to convenience.  Alex fetched a plate and took the Danish pastries out of the bag and poured them on the plate.  The bag from the butcher went into the fridge apart from some of the scraps he had purchased for Pugsley.  Those he placed in Pugsley's bowl.

 

He then place the newspapers on the table next to the cigarettes.

 

Viggo came into the room still rubbing his hair dry with a towel.  He flung the towel into the basket next to the washing machine.  Then sat down at the table.  Just then the toaster spit out the bread and Alex got them and place one on each plate.

 

“You know,” Viggo started whilst cutting his egg, “I still have some of those boxes which I haven't emptied yet.  If you make a little room for me I could do that this afternoon.”  “Hm, actually I don't think that's a good idea.”  Alex said with a smirk and before Viggo could pull a frown, he continued “I'd rather need to get some boxes myself and you could help me with packing my stuff.”  “What do you mean?  Packing you stuff?”  And then Alex explained the plan he had made in his head on the way through the park.  “We need to move house.  We need more room.  Possibly a house with a garden for Pugs.  And an office for myself and a studio for you to paint.”

 

“Hm, money should not be a problem, if we put our savings together.  But finding a suitable house, that should be difficult.”  Viggo looked up and saw Alex's face light up with the broadest smile ever.  “No,” Viggo said, “you have already a property in mind? Where?  When?  How?”  “I was looking about for quite a while, actually.  And I think I have found the right place for us.  What do you think, we could drive over this afternoon.  You let me know what you make of it.”

 

The rest of the morning was about to follow the usual “Lazy Sunday” routine.  Pugsley had his treats and would not leave the bowl until the [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r4rww/) last crumb had been finished off.  The boys were sitting at the table hiding behind their newspapers.  Every now and again sharing a piece of information they had read.  The news agent in the City knew the routine as well and each Sunday he had the “El Cronista” for Viggo especially.  Whilst Alex was sticking to the “Sunday Mail”.    


But today the routine was interrupted sharply by the ringing of the telephone.  Viggo got up to answer the phone while Alex turned the radio down to make sure that Viggo needn't shout. 

  


Chris was on the other end, calling to inform Viggo of some changes they had to make to the run of the exhibitions.  “Just like you we're suffering from the weather situation too.  I have decided to go to the Southwest first.  So it's Albuquerque first than we'll do Huston.  But we stick with the last show in New York.  You're not needed.  So stay put and use the time with working on the new stuff.  Alex promised me to shove your sorry lazy arse into gear.”  “I've heard that. And I strongly disagree with that remark.”  Alex said loud enough for Chris to hear it before he left the room.  “You know Viggo, I envy you.  Looks like you managed to find your Mr. Right.  Sounds like it too.”  Sir Christopher heaved a sigh.  This gave Viggo the chance to but in.  “Chris, can I ask you something?”  “Hm”  “You know I overheard something at the last show in LA.  Eric made a remark about you and Karl.  And, well, I wondered if he was speaking the truth.”  There was a minute silence at the other end.  “Chris?!”  Another sigh and then came the response.  “Karl made a start at me.  And I, I was flattered.  He's a good looking guy, Karl is, and young.  Karl had told me that he had broken up with Eric a month ago.”  “Eric told people at that show that he had caught you in the act.”  “What?!  That bastard.  That is not true.  Karl and I were kissing and yes, Karl had taken his tee off and was unbuttoning my shirt, when Eric barged in making a scene.  I left immediately.  The two had a major row.  The next day Karl called apologising to me.  Said that Eric was in denial, not accepting that it was over between them.”  “Aha.”  “Viggo, I didn't take Karl away from Eric.  They had split already.  I told Karl not to contact me again.  At least not until he got that situation with Eric sorted.”  “And?”  Another sigh.  “Never heard from him again.”  Viggo swore.  “Looks like they set you up, Chris.  Trying to destroy your good reputation.  With Eric going around slandering your name.”  Chris didn't reply.  “You should be more careful in future.”  There Chris laughed with a bitterness in the undertone.  “That is easy for you to say, man.  You found your guy.  And I swear if you don't treat him right and you ever split.  I'll take him on the spot.”  Viggo laughed.  “Fat chance.”  He said,  “You know we are buying a house.”  Another sigh at the other end.  “I am very much inclined to make this work, Chris.  Planning to propose you know.  Can you believe it.  I've never been so happy.  I want to spent the rest of my days with him.”  

  


Alex had the door handle in his hands, door opened but a fraction when he heard that Viggo was planning to propose.  He slowly and very silently closed the door to the living room again and went back into the kitchen.  Viggo wanted to propose.  He knees wobbled and he had to sit down.  His heart was beating like mad and he feared it would burst.  Viggo loved him.  Wanted to marry him.

  


“Viggo, listen, for that show in New York, as it is the last.  Would be good if you could make it.  Hey, and bring Alex, high time that I meet your Mister Wonderful.”  Viggo laughed.  “OK, let me know when you plan to kick New York off and I shall grab Alex and drag him if I must.”  He laughed again.  And after a few more words ended the call.  The smile still lingering on his face.  Why wait, he thought, I can do it as well just now.  He went into the bedroom and fished a little box from the drawer containing his underwear.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001r5qxf/)“Alex? Hey, where are you?”  “Kitchen.”  “Come here for a minute. I want to talk to you.”  Alex came and was asked to sit down on the sofa.  “Chris called.  Has made changes to the schedule.  Wants us to come to the New York show.  What do you think?  Oh, he'll give us the dates as soon as they are set.”  For a split second disappointment welled up in Alex.  He had thought.  But … Oh, forget it.  


Viggo looked at his flushed face and grinned.  Then he got down on his knees in front of Alex, who now started to grin like a looney.

  


“Man of my live, my dreams.  Would you do me the honour and give me your hand for now to eternity?”  Viggo said and produced the little box.

  


Alex stared at the box then at Viggo and at the box again.  He swallowed.  “Are you?  Is that?  You mean…”  “Oh, come on Alex.  What is it Yes or NO?”  “YES, YES. Of course it's YES, you daft idiot.”

  


Viggo opened the box and in there were to very plain but exquisitely made rings of white gold.  Inside the rings were inscriptions reading “V & A ∞” but no date.

  
  


 


	6. Alex and the Professor - How much is that doggie in the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen
> 
> Genre: Gen Rating: PG
> 
> Word Count: 1158
> 
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Fandom crossover RPS / “Absolute Conviction”. No copyright infringement intended. Song Lyrics belong to copyright holder.
> 
> Summary: How Pugsley became a family member and how stupid lyrics can lead to great ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> The one with the waggley tail  
> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> I do hope that doggie's for sale
> 
>  
> 
> I must take a trip to California   
> And leave my poor sweetheart alone   
> If he has a dog, he won't be lonesome   
> And the doggie will have a good home
> 
>  
> 
> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> The one with the waggley tail  
> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> I do hope that doggie's for sale
> 
>  
> 
> I read in the paper there are robbers (roof! roof!)  
> With flashlights that shine in the dark  
> My love needs a doggie to protect him  
> And scare them away with one bark
> 
>  
> 
> I don't want a bunny or a kitty   
> I don't want a parrot that talks   
> I don't want a bowl of little fishies  
> He can't take a goldfish for a walk
> 
>  
> 
> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> The one with the waggley tail  
> How much is that doggie in the window? (arf! arf!)  
> I do hope that doggie's for sale   
> I do hope that doggie's for sale

Viggo was sitting in Alex's car driving down to London. He had an appointment with his bank and there were documents to sign. With him still having his account with an American bank there was no other way but to drive all the way down from Oxford to London.

  
Sir Christopher had sent a telegramme. Viggo had to fly to Los Angeles in a few weeks to kick off his exhibition. He dreaded that fact. For he would have to leave Alex behind for quite some time.

To distract himself for his thoughts he turned the radio on. With most of the stations blaring out Rap music he switched several times until he came across a station that played songs from the 50ies.

Just as he hit the outskirts of London the station played “How much is that dogie in the window”. And the lyrics seemed to hit home. Especially the lines “I must take a trip to California, And leave my poor sweetheart alone, If he has a dog, he won't be lonesome,And the doggie will have a good home.”

He smiled as the idea formed in his brain.

So when his session as the bank came to an end, he asked the clerk. “If I would like to buy a dog, where would I have to look. Do you know?” The clerk returned the smile. “Have you thought of a certain breed, sir?” “Oh, no, not actually. But it has to be a small dog. There is only so much space in a flat, you know.” “But you surely don't want one of that 'girlie dogs', do you?” The clark asked. “Girlie dogs?” Viggo was lost. “Yeah, like Yorkshire's or these Chihuahua's. You know these type of dogs that girls carry in their bags around.” “Oh, I see what you mean. No, no of course not.” “Let's see, you will need to find a breeder. Do you have some more time, sir? We could check the internet and see what breed would suit you and where a respectable breeder is in the region. You need to be careful, if you want a pure breed. Nowadays, one never know.” Viggo smiled and confirmed as to him having time at hand. So the clerk took him over to his desk at the office and they checked on the internet for small dogs and their breeders.

  
Viggo was hooked by the looks of the bulldogs and soon he was provided with name and telephone number of a breeder in the Northeast.

He left the bank and went to work immediately. He dialed the number and spoke to the woman answering. He made an appointment for the same day. Then he called Alex telling him he'd taking longer to come home but would call again as soon as he was on his way back.

Alex was to busy instructing the builders to ask to many questions. Viggo was glad for it, for he wasn't sure he could keep his secret from Alex if he had asked.

Viggo got into the car and drove up to Tyne and Wear to meet with the breeders. He was greeted at the door by the woman he had spoken to. She asked him in and he found himself surrounded by bulldogs. Viggo grinned widely and scratched each dog welcomingly and patted them. The woman smiled. The man seemed to be good with animals so much for sure. Then Viggo asked if they had puppies from a recent litter to sale.

The lady asked him to come with her and she showed him their latest. Viggo was taken immediately by a little all white one. The puppy came waddling straight to him wagging his little tail. Viggo laughed and got on his knees to greet the little fellow. “Oh, hey, who are you? You're a curious and friendly one, aren't you.” He cooed and carefully picked the puppy up.

“Is he for sale?” He asked, fearing to hear a 'No.' But the woman smiled “Yes, he surely is. Do you like him.” Afterwards she didn't know why, but she sold the little dog puppy to the stranger without checking his back ground. He simply had charmed her and the way he had connected with her dogs, had bowled her over completely.

 

Viggo was on his way back to Oxford with an English bulldog puppy and a complete puppy kit. “We need a name for you.” He said to the puppy who looked at him drowsy between have sunken eyelids. “Buster. No, you don't look like a 'Buster' at all.” He said.

For a while he concentrated on the traffic on the M1. At Leicester he would have to change to the M69 and from there to the A46 to leave Coventry to his right. As soon as he hit Warwick he got onto the M40 and from now on it was more or less straight down to Junction 6. After he had had to concentrate to get the right exits, he was glad to be on the M40. It would take a while until he had to fully concentrate again to make sure he got the exit to the A34 for Oxford.

His gaze fell on the little fellow on the passenger seat next to him, all cuddled up in his blanket. He knew it would be late until he'd be back. He had called Alex again form the petrol station at Coventry. He had had a break for a coffee and a sandwich. The puppy was fast asleep and he went into the shop only to pick the coffee and the sany. He went back to car, ate and drank and finally called Alex. It turned out that Alex was still busy, no he didn't mind, it would be late for him as well. The council had asked for another meeting and he was stuck there to report on the progress and the changes he had to make on the project.

  
So Viggo looked down at the tiny puppy and turned the radio on again to keep awake for the rest of their journey. He felt the long hours behind the steering wheel. He thought of Alex and how surprised he would be when he came home with the adorable little fellow. He chuckled whilst driving on and somehow the theme melody of “The Addams Family” was ringing in his ears. He started to chuckle even more. “Mate,” he said, looking at the sleeping puppy, “I just got the name for you. Pugsley, yeah, that is fitting. You're name is Pugsley from now on.”

He was very pleased with himself as he steered the car into the parking lot rented by Alex. “Ok, Pugsley, mate, we're home. Come on now.” And the puppy blinked several times, stretched and then carefully hopped out of the car.

 

 


	7. Alex and the Professor - On the Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen and Pugsley
> 
> Genre: Slash
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 1209
> 
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. No copyright infringement intended. The character of Alex Bailey entirely belongs to “Inspector Morse / Absolute Conviction”. Also the author neither knows nor has any knowledge of Mr. V. Mortensen's private live.

Pugsley was guarding the bedroom door. Behind the closed door there were muffled noises of conversation, laughter and others. Pugsley had barked several times but there had been no reaction and the door had remained closed. So he had stretched himself out and lying at the door. It took quite a long time until the door opened and Alex who came out first almost fell. However Pugs was soon on the move dashing to and fro between the boys feet and the kitchen.

Something was about to happen Pugs could feel it. The boys were staying close to each other and touching all the time. They had emerged from the bedroom hot and flushed and had vanished into the bath first and when Pugs went in to inspect, he found them both kissing and giggling under the shower. Breakfast would be delayed. Pugsley was very certain for he had seen these two acting like this before.

Finally the two reappeared and went on to prepare breakfast. Pugsley sat in front of his food bowl, giving it a push with his snout every now and again to remind the two that he too was hungry. Viggo bent down to pat his head and filled the bowl and his water one too. Then the boys sat down for their own.

“Do we call that the last shag in the old quarters or are you planning to go for another one?” He teasted Alex over bacon and eggs. Alex blushed and chuckled a little and gave him one of his “Wait and see looks” from the other end of the table. Viggo's feet busied themselves to crawl up ever so slightly Alex's legs. Which caused the recipient to giggle some more.

“When did you say they are coming to take the boxes?” Viggo asked, checking his watch. “Between 11 and 1.” Alex replied. “Fuck. Why can't these idiots not say, we're there at 11 sharp? What is this from then to then business about.” Viggo complained. “I only hope they do show up, I am so sick of sitting and walking slalom between all them boxes. Gosh Vig, I hardly can believe that this is our last day in this flat.” Viggo nodded, “I only hate to think that now that all is packed, we have to do the unpacking in the new house again. It's such a bloody nuisance. Sometimes I wished I was like a wizard or a genie. One snip of the finger and all is in place.” “You lazy sod.” Alex laughed, but deep down he agreed. “I am glad that we only had to pack our own stuff and not the furniture as well. That would have been very messy. No, I actually am quite glad. We are going to find a clean canvas, you should like that, being a painter.”

Five past eleven the door bell rang and the movers soon had all the boxes taken and stowed away in the van. Alex gave them the spare key and the address to the new house and a plan where to place the marked out boxes. Alex had printed labels in different colours for the different rooms the boxes should be dropped of. He now handed over the layout of the house with the rooms marked in the matching colours. At first Viggo had laughed when he saw the preparations Alex made. “What are you doing that for?” He had asked. “I only want to make sure that we are not stumbling over all the boxes when we open the door.” Alex had said, “This way they can't say 'We couldn't read that, gov. Couldn't find the room.' You have to admit that this is quite clever.” Viggo agreed and thought such cleverness deserved a reward. So Alex got his kiss.

Now that all the boxes were gone, Alex started with the final clean up. Meanwhile Viggo took Pugsley for a walk. The two arrive back just in time to greet the landlord for the final inspection. Alex had made so many modifications to the benefit of the flat that the landlord was easily satisfied. So the three got into the car and drove all the way to their new domicile.

The house stood in quite some land which on the front patch was walled and at the back end fenced. This was a measure for Pugsley's safety for the boys had had a flap door mounted at the back of the house. This would enable Pugsley to go out into the garden and back into the house at anytime. “Great idea.” Viggo had said, when Alex had shown him the plan to it. “This saves us getting up at these un-christly times to take him for a walk. Now he can come and go as he likes. You are a genius, sweetheart.”

“Ok,” Alex said on arrival. “Pugsley has to stay out in the garden for a while. At least until we have unpacked all the boxes.” Viggo agreed, remembering the chaos the little puppy had made when the empty boxes had arrived at the old place. Pugsley had jumped into the boxes all the time and they had to pick him up and put him out before they could pack their stuff. At last he had managed to turn one of the boxes over himself and being all covered couldn't get rid of it. He had barked, growled and finally whined until they had him released. He then had started to tear at the boxes with his teeth and tried to chew them up. Alex had had given him a small box on his own to distract him. But it all had cost much time to keep the puppy in check.

“Do you think he will stay out?” Viggo asked, “Now with that flap door installed?” “Oh, I'm sure. There will so much to be discovered outside, that'll take some time.” Alex was right. When Pugsley finally came in through the famous flap door, which he found irresistible and had to dash in and out several times, he was exhausted and just hungry and thirsty. His little bed had been set up and Alex had snuggled it up with all the old blankets. So as soon as he had finished his meal, Pugsly yawned and trotted off into his bed. “I'd never thought I'd see this day!” Viggo had exclaimed when seeing Pugsley drifting off into dreamland. “It has been an exciting day for him too, you know. There was so much to discover and to claim. No wonder he is groggy.” Alex laughed. But then he stretched himself and added “But that goes for me as well. Gosh, I'm glad that we have every thing done now. All I want is to grab you and then off to bed.” A big smile was on his face.

Before he knew Viggo had snatched him and carried him upstairs to the bedroom. “Would you mind much if we'd just cuddled for now?” Alex asked, feeling every muscle and bone. “No, love, just let us have some proper rest. And tomorrow we'll see.”

 


	8. Alex and the Professor - New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen & Pugsley
> 
> Rating: PG-15  
> Genre: Slash  
> Word Count: 5,183  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The character of Alex Bailey belongs to the "Inspector Morse" Series. All this has never happened apart from in my little dirty mind.  
> Summary: Alex and Viggo heading for New York.

The day of the closing of Viggo's exhibition in New York drew near. And whilst Viggo grew excited by the hour, Alex grew more and more nervous.

Viggo laughed at him saying “It should be me, the one who is nervous, not you. It's my exhibition's final stage.” But that wasn't what Alex was nervous about at all.

“What are we doing with Pugs?” he finally blurred out. “Oh Alex, it's just for a few – three days not more...” Viggo didn't get much further. “We can't just drop him off at the next animal asylum, can we?” Alex cut in. “And I don't want the poor fellow to be stuck in quarantine as well. So we cant take him with us, not for that short visit. But I don't want him to think we are abandoning him. Oh god, Vig. I feel so bad. I so want to be with you in New York. But at the same time I look at Pugs and it's breaking my heart. Just the thought of him ...”

 

Viggo had Alex in his arms and the latter was close to tears, over come with bad conscience. Pugs sat in front of them wagging his little tail not at all understanding what all this fuss was about.

“I think I give Chris a call.” Viggo opted to calm Alex down. “He's taking his pet everywhere. I am sure he knows what can be done and if there is a possibility to take Pugs with us without him to have to endure the quarantine.” He got up and reached for the telephone.

 

But when he finally spoke on the phone, Alex realised that he wasn't talking to Chris at all. After a short explanation of their situation, he popped the question and by the response he gave, it was clear that he had reached an agreement. With a broad grin he turned back to Alex. “So. That is sorted.” He said. “But that wasn't Chris you called.” Alex said. “No. That was the breeder lady I got Puglsey of. And she has agreed to take Pugs for the time we are away. So he will be with his family and not feeling the pinch that we are away. Isn't that a stroke of genius?” Viggo grinned very pleased with himself. Alex had to agree that it was a better solution than taking they wee doggy to an asylum or having a stranger in the house to look after him. But this wasn't obviously all. 

When the lady breeder had heard that this was because they had to travel abroad, to the U.S. in fact, she had offered Viggo to arrange for Pugs to get all necessary documents and vaccinations. So in the future he would be able to travel with them without having to endure prolonged quarantine. “She will give us a list of the countries that accept the documentation and also a time table stating the refresh periods and which vaccinations are required. This will make travelling much easier for the three of us. And as soon as we are back from our trip and collect our wee bugger. He will have a proper passport and be travel ready, she said.”

 

This was a stroke of genius and Alex said so. “Is that all?” Viggo complained and pursed his lips making clear which kind of reward he was expecting.

So the day before they had to board the plane the three drove up to Yorkshire to drop Pugsley off with his family. The pup immediately recognised the place and as soon as he came out of his travel box he went straight out into the garden. There he was being greeted and greeting back the remaining members of his family. Mum, dad and two siblings, whom the breeder decided to keep for her future breeding programme.

 

Pugsley's favourite blanket and toys changed hands and with the pup being busy to bond with his siblings, there was not even time to proper say 'good bye'. The woman smiled and said that this would be even for the better for Pugs wouldn't feel the loss of his two new masters. So he wouldn't be aware of the lengths of his stay. The two walked out of the place now empty handed and Alex was very quiet almost down hearted. Viggo waited until they were out of sight and then boldly placed his hand on Alex's bottom as they walked and when they reached the car he squeezed and pulled Alex close.

“I am planning to make the most of our puppy-free time.” Viggo declared and pressed Alex firmly against him, sealing the announcement with a kiss.

So Alex found himself whisked away into a posh restaurant on their way back home. By no means could he recall when Viggo had had the time to make these arrangements. But as a matter of fact the table was reserved in their name and after a ten minute wait at the bar with an appetiser for starters, the waiter came to fetch them for their table waiting.

Alex felt extremely spoilt with all the delicious food coming their way. Viggo had even order a bottle of champaign. “What is all that for?” Alex whispered, but Viggo just grinned broadly and helped him to another glass. “Are you planning to get me drunk? There is no need for this, really.” Alex said feeling the effects of the champaign. “Oh yes, there is.” Viggo replied finally. “I need to make sure that you are not going astray, when we're over in New York, you are going to meet a lot of very posh people and I would say better looking too. I need to make sure that you'll stick with me.” They were on their way out and both laughed heartily over the last remark. As soon as they reached the car, Alex grabbed hold of Viggo and kissed him with verve. “Don't you even dare to think you can get rid of me!” He hissed before he planted another kiss.

 

Early next morning saw them both on their way to Heathrow to catch the 8.30 am flight to New York. Chris would wait at the JFK airport in New York to collect them. Chris had arranged for a hotel suite for the two as his own apartment in New York would not be big enough to house all three of them. Of course this was not his only abode but he admitted openly to being fed up with living in New York and therefore the small accommodation was more than sufficient. Viggo had explained that Chris preferred to stay at his ranch in the South, not giving a proper location. Alex had made a mental note to ask Chris as to where this famous ranch was. At least if he could remember to ask.

 

Instead of Chris it was his chauffeur waiting at the gate for them. Viggo was the one who spotted the man of course. “Hi Charley, are you on pick up duties this morning?!” He joked when greeted. “Is he up already? Or was he just to lazy to be bothered?” The man laughed goodheartedly at the teasing remarks. “Mister Chris, is up alright. Waiting for you at the gallery. I am to take you there straight away. You leave the luggage. I have made arrangements for it to be collected by the hotel directly.” Charley declared. “Oh, to be rich!” Viggo sight, “Isn't it amazing what money can buy you.” Alex was to dumbfounded to respond and therefore only nodded.

They arrived at the gallery before start of the event as Chris had arrange for a photo shoot and some very special clients to meet with the artist before hand. Apart from the photo crew these were all people Viggo had met before, mainly because they had bought some of his pieces in similar events or throughout the now ending exhibition tour. 

However Chris had been crucially selective and only people who had spent over a certain amount were invited to this special meet and greet with the artist.

 

The photo crew was always around taking shot of Viggo speaking to his admirers or explaining the processes and ideas behind a certain piece. All the while Chris held Alex back with his arms around the shoulder. The entire introduction had been brief and Viggo immediately sent off to do his bit as time was extremely short. After this session they would be brought to the hotel to refresh and get dress and then the limousine would be waiting to take them to a dinner invitation Chris had arranged for Viggo to meet with important people from the art world and other media. 

After that they would return to the Brook Alexander Gallery for the opening of the New York show which was to run for two weeks.

 

Viggo threw glances in Alex's direction and a certain pain made a reappearance when he saw Chris' arm slung over the shoulder of the younger man. However Alex's eyes were focussed on him and never broke contact once. Viggo fired a brief smile in his direction and was answered with a smile in return immediately. The ever attentive Chris noticed and drew Alex further away to the windows and there started to speak to the young man. From the way Alex's shoulder sank and his head plunged Viggo could guess what kind of speech Chris was giving. The 'you are holding him back' speech of which Viggo had heard more than once from former acquaintances and friends.

He hated Chris for doing this to Alex. Against all usual pleasantness Viggo excused himself by the investors he had just spoken to and crossed the room in wide strides. “You will stop putting this rubbish into his mind, right now.” He hissed as soon as he came into Chris' earshot but being far enough away for the guest not to over hear. “This is bullshit and you know it. It's not him who keeps me in the UK. Well, it is and it is not at the same time. What I mean is that he never ever made one attempt to keep me from, arrgh, you know what I mean. Stop trying to give him a bad conscience.” Alex blushed and Chris looked back in a calm but nevertheless disapproving manner. 

 

“I only told him that your prospects would be much improving if you came to live here in America. You know that this is the truth.” Chris replied with a harsh undertone. “And I told you a thousand times that I don't like to live here anymore. I would loath to live here and you know what that means. My talent would be shrivelled up into non-existence. So stop it.” He grabbed Alex by the elbow and drew him away with him. “Stay clear of him. He is such an arse. I really begin to hate him. Just now. To think that I felt sorry for him with what had happened to him with Karl and all.” 

 

As if on cue just then the named arrived with a huge grin on his face and approaching Chris from behind flung his arms over the old mans shoulders and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Looks like there is no need for that kind of worry.” Alex said and Viggo growled in anger.

“OK. I am having it.” He said and stirred Alex to the exit. “We are leaving. Now.” He shouted in Chris' direction. And out of the door they were.

 

“I'm hungry. What do you think, lunch?” Viggo asked already much calmer. “Where? Do you know? I have not the faintest where we are.” Viggo smiled and gave Alex a kiss, “I was born here, remember?!” He stepped into the street and whistled on his fingers. Soon after a taxi came by and stopped for them. Viggo opened the door and let Alex slip in first.

 

“Let's got to the hotel first.” Viggo had opted and given the driver the address. 

Sir Christopher had been dazzled by the sharp confrontation and as soon as he had come back to his senses rushed down to catch up with the two. But when he arrived in the street he could only watch on as the taxi went around the next corner and vanished. 

Karl came straight behind him and bumped into him as he suddenly stopped. “What is it with Viggo, that you allow him to treat you like this? You love him. I wished you would feel as intense for me as you do for him.” Karl said and it sounded a little sad. “You, darling, will leave me at the first instance something more desirable comes up. Viggo is different. He is faithful. Even though he isn't it for me.” 

“What are we going to do with that dinner invitation, Vigs?” Alex said after they had had their lunch and Viggo had showed him around the City. “I don't know yet. I am not sure if I have forgiven Chris.” Viggo said. “Oh, come on. Be reasonable. He hasn't said anything that I haven't asked myself since I've met you.” “What?” “Yeah, see. You are a very successful artist. I have wondered often what you see in me. But that is not important now. See, it's … well, I know you hate when I watch you work. Sometimes I just can't help it. You're humming, did you know that? Your humming little funny tunes when you're working. Well, then, well, I thought, if he's humming then he must be quite content, happy even. Are you?” Viggo laughed, grabbed Alex and twirled him around the room. “Cloud seven.” He said. 

“When did you say, Chris is expecting us for the dinner?” “Half six, it says on the card.” “Good, that gives us some time still.” With this words Viggo grabbed Alex and flung him on the bed. “And I know exactly how to fill that time.” He giggled.

“Do you really think that after that scene he will show up at the dinner?” Karl teased still not over the fact that Viggo's antics were so easily forgiven. Chris was resting on the bed, Karl stood by the window, smoking. “I wished you would stop with this unhealthy habit.” Chris complained. “Do you have any idea what you smell and taste like after?” Chris shuddered dramatically and Karl laughed. “So you want me to stop and grow fat instead. Nice one. I know why. You are afraid that someone else might find me attractive too.” He flicked the remainder of his cigy out of the window and closed it again. “I think if Viggo hadn't found this Alex, you would have made a move.” He said. “Might have done it myself.” He muttered more to himself.

“Hmm?” Chris hadn't really listened to what Karl had to say but rather followed his own musings. Would Viggo show up? He was normally rather introverted but today this outburst. This Alex was something for sore eyes, he had to admit. Damn him. He was torn out of his thoughts by Karl jumping onto the bed. The waterbed started to wobble and he had to cling on not to be thrown off. “How often do I have to tell you not to jump on the fucking bed.” He growled at Karl. 

“We still have some time.” Karl purred and began to undo the knot of Chris' dressing gown. 

He pulled the belt wide and opened the gown. “Holy, Karl, what are you ...” Karl bent over and stuck his tongue in Chris' belly botton and from there move down until his lips rested on Chris' pubic hair. “Hmm, let's see if we get this one to spring to live.” “Wait!” Chris gasped and fumbled for his viagra pills in the drawer. “No. Leave them!” Karl said, “If I can't get you going without them, then it's not worth it. And I am trying to proof something here.”

Charley had spoken to the concierge at the hotel and now was sitting back in the limousine dialling Chris' number. Chris already dressed answered the phone. “Charley, yes, what's up? … What? What do you mean, they are not there?” Charley explained as best as he could. As agreed he had called at the hotel to take Alex and Viggo to the dinner event. On arrival the concierge had apologised and said that the gentlemen had checked out and left. As their baggage had been in the room for two hours the hotel had to charge for one night no-show but as Chris was such a valued customer the rest of the booking had been cancelled.

“Damn, damn and double damn.” Chris swore. “What the fuck is wrong?” Karl asked emerging from the bathroom stark naked towelling his hair dry. “They checked out at the hotel. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!” “Ok, I got it. No need to shout at me.” Karl said.

“Damn Viggo. What if he's not showing up at the dinner? Oh my god, I hope he will be at the opening of the exhibition.” Chris blanched.

“I can't say about the dinner, but I am sure he will show at the gallery.” Came muffled Karl's reply from their walk-in wardrobe.

Just then the doorbell rang and as instructed Charley was there for pick-up. “Hey, wait for me!” Karl shouted, “It'll only be a minute.” He dashed out shirt still open and tie flung around his neck.

But Chris only shrugged and said “I wasn't expecting you at the dinner anyway.” “Oh, thank you, lover. I am good for a shag and that's it or what? And if the two don't show at least you have one seat to fill.” He complained. Chris shrugged again and went out letting the door fall shut after him. 

Karl cursed and closing his fly and grabbing his jacket, flew out of the apartment to catch up with Chris. With Chris already in the elevator on his way down, he had no other option but to take the stairs.

“How in all the world could you have planned all this?” Alex was wondering. He stared at the wedding ring on his left hand and smiled. “Oh, that's easy.” Viggo answered out of the kitchen. “I know Chris long enough to know that he was planning a stunt towards you. That was just the excuse I needed to whisk you away.” He laughed and reappeared in the bedroom with a tray of food and drink. “Afternoon tea in bed, for my lovely hubby.” He said and kissed Alex.

Alex took a sip of the coffee and then moved over a bit to make room for Viggo to join him on the bed. “Give me that tray. Now come in. Yep, that's nice and cosy. - So you were relying on Chris getting nasty?! You are such a cheeky bugger. What if he hadn't played ball?” “Oh, he would as sure as you hear them say AMEN in a church.” Viggo chuckled. 

“So what else do you have up your sleeve then? Getting me out of the hotel and into this lovely house was quite a surprise and then our wedding. You are spoiling me, you know.” “Oh but you deserve it. All of it.” Viggo cooed and bending over to kiss Alex almost knocked the tray over. “Woa, take care. That was a close call. I don't mind afternoon tea in bed but not hot coffee over my legs.” He said chuckling. “So, come on. Let's be serious for one moment. Are we going to that dinner or are you planning to stand Chris up on that?” “Actually, I think he deserved to be stood up for once. But then we have to show at the gallery anyway, don't we?! So we could as well have a nice dinner on Chris' expenses.” “You are such a fiend. I need to remember to never get on the wrong side with you.” Alex grinned.

“So, as we are going to that dinner, I think we should finish our little tete-a-tete and get dressed.” Alex said pointing at the clock on the bedside table. “What a shame and I just thought that as soon as that tray is out of the way, I might have my way with you. Again.” For this remark Viggo got a little playful punch of Alex. “This has to wait until after the exhibition.”

Karl cursed under his breath when he saw Alex and Viggo walking up the street from the car park to the entrance of the restaurant. But he was in luck as one of the investors had failed to cancel, there was a free seat at the table for him to take. He was well aware that Chris would have turned him down had that not been the case. He watched Chris closely over dinner seeing how his gaze fell upon Viggo all the time. Even when Viggo was not contributing to the conversation.

However Viggo showed no interest in Chris, at least not in the same way. It was when Alex and Viggo took their glasses to drink that the light fell on their rings. Karl couldn't believe his eyes at first but a look into the sunken face of Chris told him that he had seen right. The two, Alex and Viggo, wore wedding rings over their engagement rings. Karl smirked and looked at Chris again.

The older man tried to hide his emotions but Karl could read him like a book. You damn fucking sucker. You are in love with Viggo. Hate and envy welled up in the young man. It made it pretty clear as to why Viggo got all support from Chris and he got nothing.

After dinner all drove over to the gallery where the first guests were already assembled. Chris went to the back entrance to inform the staff inside to open the doors and soon everybody walked into the brightly lit exhibition rooms. Chris stepped up to the podium with the microphone and welcomed the guests and introduced them to Viggo, who had to join him on the podium and together with the gallery owner had to say a few words.

After that formal part the crowd dispersed into the three rooms which contained Viggo's artworks. Alex was astonished over the variety of styles Viggo's pieces represented. Some were collages of photographs, then there were photographs combined with layers of painting and paintings from oil to watercolour. “Gosh,” he whispered into Viggo's ear, “I didn't know how busy you've been. They are fantastic.” Viggo who kept himself close to Alex smiled. “Well, you are quite busy yourself. I bet that I wouldn't recognise the building site if I would visit it now.” Alex grinned back. True, his project had developed nicely and many of the buildings on the original plan had been finished. They had reach phase two already with buildings further out the new centre of the new borough.

To Karl's great annoyance Chris never was far away from Viggo. This didn't help to improve his bad mood. During a moment  when all where tied up in conversations with buyers, Karl opted to get them some drinks, collecting the empty glasses from Alex, Viggo and Chris. He came back with filled champagne flutes and handed the first to Viggo. Who in return handed it forward to Alex. Karl held his breath but then supplied Chris and Viggo with their drinks. From then on he kept an eye on Alex.

Half an hour later Alex suddenly complained of a headache and feeling slightly dizzy. When he suddenly got a heavy nosebleed, Viggo immediately was at his side and seeing how unwell Alex felt he decided for them to leave. On the way out he had to support Alex who was very shaky. “It can't be the drink. You hadn't so much at all. I was watching all evening and you had only one glass at the dinner and two glasses now. I am worried Alex. I'd rather get you to a hospital for a check.” He said very worried.

So the two ended the evening in the ER of a hospital nearby. After an hour Viggo who was on the brink of a nervous breakdown was informed by the doctor that Alex had been drugged. “What? When? I don't understand? I was always at his side, how could somebody possibly ...” He suddenly stopped. “That last drink. Karl got it for us. KARL …” Silently he swore if this would have a bad outcome for Alex, he would kill Karl.

But the doctors said that he had no reason to be to worried. Alex was a healthy young man and the dose of Viagra had only had that side effect because Alex's body had not been used to the drug.

The doctor explained that Alex's blood pressure had been raised to a for him unusual high level. This had triggered the dizziness and the nosebleed. Viggo was told that Alex was suffering from some other side effects as well, like the nausea and a blurring and discolouring in the vision. “He is not going to drive. We wouldn't recommend that.” The doctor said, best would be for Alex to sleep the effects off. "He not automatically will have an enhanced longing for sex. Many people misunderstand the effects of Viagra in this matter.” Viggo was told.

Finally Viggo was allowed to take Alex home with him. However the hour drive from New York to their house in Hempstead Viggo's mind was reeling. At home Viggo managed to get Alex to bed and tucked him in. He himself was much to agitated. He checked on Alex several times until he gave in to his own fatigue and collapsed on the bed beside Alex.

Alex woke up the next morning with a hangover for which he had no explanation. He still felt a bit queazy but got up and after a visitation in the bathroom went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. A look at Viggo confirmed that he was still fast asleep and so Alex only pulled the cover over him.

He had put the kettle on and chucked the bread into the toaster and then stepped out onto the veranda for some fresh air. He still suffered from headaches and felt slightly dizzy but by far not that bad as the evening before. 

As soon as the kettle had boilt he went back in to prepare some coffee for himself and Viggo. Just then he heard Viggo stirring in the bedroom. “I'm in the kitchen. Breakfast is ready.” He shouted and before he knew what was happening Viggo had taken him into his arms and kissed him with verve.

“Oh, I am so relieved that you are better.” “I don't quite understand what happened to me yesterday. I still feel a bit hungover though, but don't quite know why. I hadn't had so much to drink to account for being hungover at all.” Viggo explained of what the doctor had told him the evening before. “Someone must have dissolved a Viagra pill in your drink and as the only time you didn't get your drink by a waiter or yourself, I assume that it must have been that last drink Karl brought.” Viggo said. “And I swear I could kill him for that.” “But we have no evidence for this Vigs. You can't accuse him on just a whim. It's not fair. And then why would he do such a thing to me, I have never given him a reason. So let's forget about it. I am fine and I'd rather would like to go home. Proper home. Get Pugs and snuggle in with you in our lovely new home.”

“And this is exactly what we do.” Viggo said and went for the phone to arrange for an earlier flight back to England.

“The earliest I could get is after 6 pm. Do you mind?” Viggo confirmed. “No, actually that is perfect. Gives us some time to pack and we have to get to the airport two hours before. Don't we?” “Well, make it better three.” Viggo said. “The controls are so vigorously nowadays.” They took their coffee cups and went out onto the veranda and sitting down in the rocking chairs. “I like this house.” Alex said. “I was thinking of selling it.” Viggo remarked. “Why? It's so charming. And we could spent our holidays here.” “Oh, no. But not in this neighbourhood. As charming as the house is. NO.” Alex shook his head not agreeing with what he had just heard. “You see, it's mum's house and yes, I grew up here whilst. Bullocks, it's so run down now. Has been empty for to long. You must see that Alex.” He stopped Alex from barging in by holding his hand up to his lips. “There are so much nicer places. If I sell up, we could use that money do buy a lovely little house in a much nicer place.” Alex smiled. “Like?” He teased. “I don't know yet. But then we have all the time in the world to find it, don't we?” Viggo leaned over and kissed him. “Yes, you are right.” Alex smiled.

Time flew by so fast and before they knew they were at the airport and boarded the plane. Alex was still feeling the headache but all other symptoms had gone. “It's going to be late when we get home. No chance to get Pugs back before tomorrow.” Alex nodded. “I know. Gosh, I miss our little monster. He has grown so much lately. Soon he will be no puppy anymore.” He said.

“Well, he has much improved since we moved into the house. The garden did him a world of good.” Viggo agreed. “At least he's now no longer pestering us in the early hours for his walks. And that flap door was a stroke of genius.” He added smiling at Alex whose idea it had been.

Alex smiled back and then looked down on their hands were their wedding rings sparkled in the dimmed light of the cabin. “Hey, we haven't decided yet. Are you going to be Mr. Bailey or am I going to be Mr. Mortensen.” He said softly.

  
The End

 


	9. Alex and the Professor - Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen & Pugsley  
> Rating: PG - 15  
> Genre: Slash  
> Word Count: 3,670  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. The character of Alex Bailey belongs to the "Inspector Morse" franchise and the rest is pure imagination. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Alex get's a letter from America.

Pugsley loved the postman. The same couldn't be quite said of the poor fella who had to enter the front garden. But today there were much more interesting things going on at the back end of the garden. Squirrels had paid a visit and left their visiting card all over the place. All this needed a good nose to investigate.

 

 

 

So today the postman was safe. And a good thing it was too, for he had quite a lot of bulky mail which would not fit through the post slit. So he had to knock. Bracing himself to be barked and jumped at he did so very softly. However Alex expecting the new plans returned from the council was already waiting and answered the door.

 

 

 

However it was the postman's lucky day and he was able to distribute all the packets and letters and parcels without Pugsley's interference.

 

 

 

Most of the post was for Alex and two letters for Viggo. Therefore Alex took the post to the kitchen and just called at the stairs “Post's been. There's some for you. Kitchen.” “In a minute.” was the reply. So the letters for Viggo were laid out on the table by his chair and next to it was the coffee cup just ready for another top-up. Meanwhile Alex went through the post addressed to him until he stumbled across a very odd looking padded envelope.

 

 

 

 

The address read ‘To Mr. Alex Mortensen, Oxford, Great Britain’. “A wonder that it arrived at all.” Alex muttered to himself. “What?” Viggo asked just walking in. “This!” Alex said and showed him the envelope. “It's from America. But this doesn't look like it's from Chris or his office. And they would never addressed it to the old address. And just look at this ‘To Mr. Alex Mortensen’. Who could write me from America?” “Let me have a look at the postmark.” Viggo said. “That's Beverly Hills. Very strange. Do you know someone living in Beverly Hills?” “No. The only people I know are Chris and his friend Karl. Does Karl live in Beverly Hills?” “No. Wouldn't he be with Chris? But Chris has no – no.” “Vigs, didn't you say that Karl was with someone else before Chris. Maybe he has gone back to – what's his name?” “Eric?! No, Eric has a ranch in Pasadena. No. Let's see is there a return address given?” Alex turned the envelope and on the back in very small letters there was it. ‘K.U. Beverly Hills, Los Angeles, U.S.A.’

 

 

 

“This is very weird indeed. Who is K.U.?” Alex wondered. “You should know. Who ever he or she is, has written to you.” Viggo said and then suddenly almost choked on his coffee. “KARL!” He shouted. “Put that damn envelope down. Maybe he is sending you a letter bomb now.”

 

 

 

“Don't be daft, Vigs. Why should he?” “At least he drugged you the last time. So who knows what his sick mind come up with now?” “Give it a break, Vigs. Now you are overly dramatic.” Alex said but put the envelope down on the table and went in his office for a letter opener. Better safe than sorry.

 

 

 

Gingerly and under Viggo's safety instructions the envelope was finally open and the content spilled on the kitchen table. There were several pages written in a very small hand writing and a little plastic pouch. Just as the boys were about to investigate further a little white lightning came bursting into the kitchen barking and yelping excitedly and his little tail going like a car's windscreen wiper in a downpour. It couldn't be helped Pugs was demanding his second breakfast. If his two masters were sitting at the kitchen table this could only spell – FOOD.

 

 

 

“Damn.” Viggo growled, “I should have put that bolt in the flap door.” “Oh, come on, Vigs, he's hungry. He's used to us sitting down at this hour and so he wants his share. Don't you sweetie pie.” Alex cooed at their little pup. He took one of the dog food pouches and placed it before Pugs. “Oh, so hungry. Yeah, that's a good boy.”

 

Now they could return their attention to the strange letter and most of all that plastic pouch. Alex lifted it up and held it against the light. On the bottom of the pouch there was some dark, triangular shaped. “What the hell it that?” He wondered. “Give it to me.” Viggo said and gingerly opened the pouch. He took his coffee cup off the saucer and poured the thing onto it.

 

 

 

Out of the pouch dropped half of a very familiar looking blue and normally diamond shaped pill. The print read VGR.

 

 

 

“What the fuck…” Viggo exclaimed. “Is that some kind of a bad joke? Is he expecting you to drug yourself with the rest of it? I kill the goddamn motherfucker.” “Vigs, wait. Let's see what he has to say before we draw any conclusions here.” Alex said trying hard to hide his anxiety.

 

 

 

He grabbed the papers and started to sort them into the right order.

 

“OK. Listen.”

 

 

 

‘ _Dear Mr. Alex Mortensen._

 

 

 

_Please excuse the strange addressing but I have forgotten your last name. Chris mentioned it once but I wasn't listening. And as you are married to Viggo I thought this should be at least somewhat appropriate._

 

 

 

_Now I know that you might not want to hear from me at all and before you ball this letter and bin it, may I ask you to at least give me the chance to explain. I know that I cannot expect you to accept my apology or forgive me, but at least hear me out. Please.’_

 

 

 

“The bugger got nerves.” Viggo hollered interrupting Alex's reading. “A kick in the arse, that's what he can get from me.”

 

“Wait, Vig, wait. Listen to this.”

 

 

 

‘ _I admit that I was the one who dissolved half of a Viagra pill into the drink. (The other half you find attached as a corpus delicti.) But that drink was never meant for you to drink. I gave that drink to Viggo and for him it was meant.’_

 

 

 

“Damn him.” Alex shouted all angry. “Now wait.” Viggo said. “If that was for me, why?” “I don't fucking care. This arsehole tried to drug you. Kill you. Oh, if I could only lay my hands on that …”

 

 

 

“Now, now,” Viggo tried to calm him down. “First of all death of Viagra, yes, OK, happened but the person does have to have a cardiac problem or very high blood pressure or a blood clod somewhere hidden. And I, my lovely sweetheart, haven't. So I would have come up with possibly similar symptoms like yours and that would have been it. So no need for the big fuss.” “Ah, yeah. But who was the one who dragged me into the ER and shouted murder?” Alex teased. They both laughed. Well, now it was easy to laugh about as all had turned out well. “Read on. Now I am interested to know why he did such a stupid thing after all.”

 

 

 

‘ _But Viggo handed the drink over to you and so you ended up to feel 'my wrath'._

 

 

 

_Of course you are wondering what had brought this on and I have to confess that I only realised what was wrong when it was already to late. My only reason and excuse is that I was blinded and furious with jealousy. OH NO, not jealous of you and Viggo. Even though I admit that I would have loved to have such a wonderful and sharing relationship as you two have._

 

 

 

_No, my jealousy was towards the feelings Chris is having for Viggo and the fact that Viggo always had Chris' full support and love. I on the other hand ’_

 

 

 

“What? Chris loves me? Blimey how stupid is that!” Viggo burst out interrupting again. “No. That is not so stupid at all.” Alex agreed. “Chris is very much in love with you and extremely jealous of me. That evening in the restaurant, I could see his jaw drop when he noticed the wedding rings on our fingers. Karl must have noticed too, I saw it in his face. Must have come as quite a shock to both of them, actually.”

 

 

 

Viggo sat there wide eyed and shaking his head in disbelieve. “I only wonder why Karl would react so strongly.” He wondered. “I always thought that Chris was just some kind of jumping board for him. You know, someone who helps him to make his career and that's all.” “Obviously not, by the looks of it.” Alex said. “It actually makes me feel quite sad for him. Maybe he wasn't aware of his feelings for Chris until he noticed what Chris was feeling for you?”

 

 

 

“Hm, possible. But that is no excuse for this drugging business.” Viggo was unimpressed. “Let's see what he has to say, shall we?” Alex picked the letter up again.

 

 

 

‘ _I on the other hand was just good for his lusts. To show around. The 'look I got me a young lover'. I know that when I first got together with him, this seemed to be enough for me. But somehow that changed, I changed. I wasn't aware of my love until I saw that it wasn't returned. It hurt quite a lot to see how Viggo was preferred and got away with so many things I would never have dared to dream of doing._

 

 

 

_And so I was getting myself into a rage until I lost my cool and did a very foolish thing. Yes, to put that drug into the drink was a very foolish thing. And I hardly can forgive myself for doing it. I am well aware that this means nothing to you but please believe me that I would gladly undo what cannot be undone. I cannot express my regrets enough for this stupid, idiotic and utterly foolish deed.’_

 

 

 

“Sounds like he is really regretting it. Doesn't it?” Alex said. “Oh, I dunno. It's all gobbledegook to me. He is making excused for himself and I wonder what has triggered it. Maybe – ha – course – the new address – OH, all falls into place now.” Viggo yelled and hitting his thigh with his hand. “Sure, Chris has kicked him out. That's what's brought this on.”

 

 

 

“You think? I can't help it. It feels to me like he is honestly sorry and not just sorry for himself.” “You're such a softy. Always wants to see the best in everyone.” Viggo came around the table and kissed his husband softly, squeezing him tight.

 

 

 

“Oh, come on. You are not trying to convince me that Karl is the antichrist and evil in personification. Do you? - You know, Vigs, what strikes me funny is that you are more likely to forgive him an attack on yourself than the fact that it got me.” Alex looked up and into Viggo's grey eyes. “He would have been sure of my wrath, if anything had happened to you and I had lost you.” Viggo said. “He must have been conscious for he only took half of the pill.” Alex said picking the other half up and turning it between his fingers. “You know, I've looked it up on the internet and each of these pills contains 100mg of Sildenafil citrate. A normal prescription holds eight pills. I don't think that these were Karl's. I guess he took one of Chris'.” Viggo almost spluttered his mouthful of coffee all over the table. In a last minute rescue he swallowed and had to cough instead. Alex ignored his antics and carried on “Do you think he made his plan on the spot? Do you know if Chris had planned to return to his flat or rather stay at a hotel, maybe even our hotel?” Viggo shrugged and shook his head. “I have no idea.”

 

 

 

“Hm. If Chris hadn't planned to return home and told Karl. Then him grabbing the pill would make more sense. For he was getting it for Chris in the first place. Then getting all angry he must have made his mind up on the spot.” Alex mused. Viggo took the pill and investigated the crack line. “This is strangely accurate. Would it be more uneven when you break it by hand?” “Not if it has a given break line.” “Does Viagra pill have one?” Alex shrugged, confessing that they both were non the wiser. “Let's have a look on the computer.” Alex opted finally and put the letter aside again.

 

 

 

Minutes later and Alex shouted from his workstation. “Vigs, come, look. There they are. And no they don't have. But look at this. This machine cuts them. You know, I was just thinking maybe these weren't Chris' pills after all.” Alex giggled. “Hm, depends. I don't know what requirements Chris has.” Viggo said and giggled as well. “Oh, we are so gross. You know, one day in the not so distant future, we too might have to rely on these little helpers.” Alex said, looking over his shoulder to see Viggo's reaction. “You think? - Naah, not us.” He said and embrace Alex and the chair.

 

 

 

“Rrrf.” They both looked down and laughed out loud as Pugsley sat their with his head tilted and staring at them in wonder.

 

Viggo looked down at Alex musing over the Viagra cutting machine on the monitor. “Hm. Doesn't make much sense such a cutter.” He said. “Especially when you can by them pills with 50mg or even 25mg. Don't you agree?” “It depends.” Alex answered. “If your prescription is over 100 only. But then, you're right, if it's down to prescription you have to see a doctor for it. And why would he prescribe more than the patient actually needs? No, you're right makes no sense at all. But where does that lead us to? That they are Chris' after all?”

Viggo shrugged. “Not necessarily. But anyway, fact is that Karl cut one of them damn pills in half to feed it to me. Not quite sure what he expected would happen? Do you think he knew of the side effects they cause?” Now it was Alex turn to shrug. “We are speculating and that will lead us to nowhere. Let's get back to that letter and see what else he has to say.” He opted.

On their way back to the kitchen to fetch the letter Karl had sent to Alex, Viggo suddenly started to chuckle. “Perhaps,” he informed Alex, “he thought that I wold spur a magnificent hard'un there in front of the guest.” “And we would do it like rabbits on the spot before Chris an'all.” Alex joined into the laughter. “At least that would have been a sight to see, especially for Chris.” Viggo agreed.

The letter followed up describing the events before the arrival at the restaurant and how Chris had slighted Karl by telling him he was not invited to dine with them. How he had walked out on Karl and he had to dash after him. Then Karl carried on how he had watched Chris' reactions over dinner and seen him crumble at the recognition that Alex and Viggo wore wedding rings. How the realisation that Chris was in love with Viggo had sunk in and how it had hurt against all expectations. How he had then discovered that he loved Chris and that his love would never be returned. How that had spurted his anger even more.

“What I don't get,” Viggo exclaimed, “is why he didn't try to punish Chris? In the end it was Chris who had mistreated him and hurt.” “But he said it.” Alex said, “He loves Chris. You never punish the one you love but rather the third party. Wouldn't you?” Viggo thought about that for a split second but it didn't work. “NO.” “WHAT?” “I would punish Chris until kingdom come.” He said. “That's because you don't love him. Try to imagine it would be Karl and me.” Alex suggested. “Shit.” Viggo said after a few more minutes thinking. “Yeah. OK. You win.” 

Pugsley had his nose close to the ground. On his left something rustled in the under grow of the borders. Pugs dived into the shrubs and finally started to dig. When he came face to face with the little mouse he froze. What was that? He'd never seen such a thing. He tried to catch it but it was fast. Jumped from root to root. Pugs dashed after and everytime he dug until the little thing made a run for the next. Behind him the plant made a little thud as it lost hold after he had dug up it's roots. 

The mouse was still in reach so the pup was not willing to give up so lightly.

Alex read on whilst Viggo stood at the window looking out into the garden. “Looks like he has written his entire live's story.” Alex muttered. “Hm.” Viggo wasn't listening. “That is very strange.” He muttered. “Oh, yeah, strange indeed. I wonder what he was thinking about writing all that stuff.” “What?” Viggo turned. “So sorry, Alex love, but I wasn't listening. There seemed to be something very strange happening at the back end of our garden.” He explained. “What do you mean? Something strange?” Alex asked and got up and stepped up to Viggo's side. “Yeah, look there. Somehow it looks as if those bushes there seems to tumble one after the other.” Viggo pointed and Alex held his breath before shouting “OH NO. My prized camelia.” Both ran out into the garden to check.

When they reached the back of their garden they saw Pugsley busily digging up the plants. Alex grew pale and Viggo standing next to him couldn't help but chuckle. “Hee hmm,” he tried to suppress his laughter and Alex shot him an annoyed glance. “Well,” Viggo said, “in the past you have always protected the wee bugger. But it wasn't you who had to suffer from his antics. This time it's your turn. See. He is the perpetrator and you've got him inflagranti delicto.” Alex look at Viggo first angry, then astonished and finally he too had to laugh. “But my lovely camelias.” He wailed. “Oh, come on Alex. The roots have only been dug up. Let's go and fetch the spade and we are re-planting them. Set them deeper into the soil so that Pugs can't dig them up again. At least not so easily.” He took Alex in his arms and gave him a kiss before shoving him in the direction on their shed. 

Then Viggo turned and looked sharply at Pugsley and said “Pugsley, bad boy. Come here. Sit.” Pugsley just had the chance to grab the mouse in his teeth and then trotting back to Viggo and the returning Alex who held two spades in his hands. Pugsley sat down in front of them and dropped the now dead mouse before their feet. Wiggling his tail in excitement.

“Ha haha ha,” Viggo couldn't help himself. “Look, Alex. He's caught a mouse. Well done, Pugs.” Viggo bowed low to pat the little dogs head. “Yeah, well done. All that on the cost of my camelias.” Alex moaned but had to smile at the little pub being so proud of himself.

“You, off to the house.” Alex said to Pugs and pointed in the direction. Pugs tilted his head. Why was only one of his masters happy at his success? What was wrong? The command back to the house was well understood and the little pub galloped back almost falling over his big paws. The sight made Viggo laugh even more. 

It took them three quarters of an hour to set the bushes right and when they returned to the house they were dirty and thirsty. So they stepped under the shower first and then went into the kitchen to get something to drink. By then Alex noticed that he was hungry as well and so he prepared some sandwiches for himself and Viggo. The latter was very thankful as he too suddenly realised that he was quite hungry. 

“You have read that letter from A to Z, haven't you?” Viggo asked. “I'm sorry I didn't get all you'd said. That little stunt of Pugs was distracting me.” “Hm, yeah. Yes, I did read all.” Alex didn't quite knew what Viggo was on about. “I thought I'd heard you saying something about his life.” “Oh, that. Yep, he was telling his whole story. Don't know quite what for, thou. Oh and in the end he asked, if he could pay us a visit next time he's in the UK.”

“What do you think?” Viggo asked, looking Alex straight in the eyes. “I leave that decision to you. You were the one who suffered from the sucker's stunt. If you say, YES. It's fine with me.” “I don't know yet.” Alex said, “Best I am sleeping over that.”

“All right. That's a good idea. And to be honest, I could start with that right now.” Viggo said, grinned, then yawned and finally pointing at Pugs lying spread eagled on his blanket. “Just like our wee bugger there.” 

  


The End

 


	10. Alex and the Professor - Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alex Bailey / Viggo Mortensen and Pugsley  
> Genre: Slash  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 1093  
> Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Character of Alex Bailey belongs to “Inspector Morse – Absolute Conviction”. Viggo Mortensen is no acquaintance to me. No copyright infringement intended.  
> Summary: Viggo makes pictures of Pugsley which need framing.

 

Pugsley rushed in from the garden dripping wet and covered in mud. “Don't you dare to shake it off inside.” Viggo hollered. But it was to late. Splish, splash the mud flew in all directions. “Now look what you've done.” Viggo said frowning, but with a puppy looking up at him, head tilted and little tail wagging, who on Earth could hold a grudge. 

Thank heavens that Alex had calculated for such things to happen and therefore had turned the room with the entrance and dog flap to the garden into a wet room. Viggo remembered how he had mocked the installation of a wet room at first. But Alex had laughed and answered, if you are willing to clean up after him and us coming in from the garden on a rainy day with all the mud on him and our wellies, be welcome to it. Viggo had to admit that Alex had a point there. 

  
The wet room with tiled floor, ceiling and walls and a sink in the tilted floor was easy to clean after messes like these. So all Viggo had to do was to turn on the tab and wash off the remaining mud of Pugsley. He grinned watching the pups antics, remembering how he had to grab him by his collar and hold him. And how the puppy had yelped and tried to get away. Now that he was used to the procedure he seemed to relish it and Viggo had to laugh as he snapped at the water coming out of the hose. 

  
These would make lovely shots he thought and went to get his camera. He was glad that Pugsley was getting used to be snapped and the click click click of the camera's shutter rather spurred him on to do even more of his usual antics. He started to grab the hose with his teeth and pulled and fought. But Viggo intervened, “Woa, easy boy. Not that,” he said and went to fetch Pugsley's cloth bone. “Here use this that much better. We don't want to buy a new hose just because your teeth perforated the old one.” Again he smiled as the pup immediately let the hose go and turned to his favourite tugging and chewing toy. At first he held it with his paws and chewed on it and the camera went click click again. Then he grabbed it and flung it around his head at he quickly turned his heat to the left and right. He almost knocked himself out in the process. Viggo got some very lovely shots and later that day after Pugs had been fed and went for a little nap, he developped the film and checked the pictures. 

  
Alex was still at work, so he thought he would surprise him with a lovely picture of Pugs. Not that the walls in Alex's study weren't already plastered with photographs of Pugs and himself. He picked one of the shots with the water coming out of the hose and Pugsley trying to catch it and another with Pugs flinging his clothbone. These blown up into poster size would make some nice surprises. He started to work in the dark room and as soon as the posters were hanging to dry, he came out whistling for Pugs and grabbing the pups lead.

“Come on boy, were going to buy some lovely picture frames. When Daddy comes home he will find a nice surprise.” Viggo said to the pup who came wobbling on his little feet.

  
Alex had been working on the building project all day and now that the last phase of the project was approved by the city council decided to call it a day. He smiled to himself. He would surprise his two at home, so he stopped on once for getting some food. “Safes us the cooking.” And then made it straight back home. However when he arrived he found the front door locked. “They must have gone somewhere. I wonder where?” Breaking into his habit of old to talk to himself when alone.

He decided to check what the two had been up to and found the messy remainders of the games Vig and Pugs had played in the wet room. The clothbone was soaking wet, so Alex hung it on a drying line secured with a wooden peg.

  
“If they had been playing, he was sure Viggo must have made pictures. He always did.” So he went to have a snoop in the dark room to see what they had been up to. There hanging for drying were the two posters and a couple of other lovely blackandwhite pictures Viggo had taken with Pugsley as star model. 

“These are amazing. How does he get these pictures, Pugs never hold still and yet they are beautiful.” Alex wondered. These pictures would need framing. As he was still wearing his coat he just grabbed his car keys and locked the front door behind him.

  
Alex knew exactly the place to go to find some lovely frames fitting for those photographs. It took him just a short ride in the car and he parked in front of the shop. Inside he spoke to the owner, whom he knew well, thanks to Viggo's regular needs for frames. In a few words he described what he was after and soon after the man came back with two large frames and a couple of smaller ones. Alex nodded this was exactly what he had been after. He paid said his farewell and drove back home. 

  
The house lay quiet still when he drove up the driveway. He parked just outside the garage and opened the boot to fetch the parcel with the frames, when loud barking and some muddy feet wiped themselves at his trouserlegs. Around the corner Viggo came whistling and under his arm he held a parcel the same shape as Alex's. The two looked at each other with their brown paper packages under their arms and started to laugh.

  
“You ruined my surprise.” Viggo and Alex shouted simulaniously and then started to roar with laughter. “Where did you get them?” Viggo asked. “The usual place, in town.” Alex said and frowned. “This cheaky bastard. Sold you the same frames possibly before I appeared and didn't said a word but sold them to me too.” 

“I am sure we will find a use for them.” Viggo said, and gave his husband a welcome home kiss.

 


End file.
